No, You Can't Borrow Ianto
by wereleopard
Summary: UNIT have set up a base outside Cardiff in case anything happens, Martha is based there and wants to borrow Ianto. What is Jack jealous of that Ianto gets to spend time around hot military men or the fact that Ianto is dressed up as a hot military man
1. Chapter 1

Title: No, You Can't Borrow Ianto

Author: Wereleopard

Rating: PG at the moment

Pairing: Jack/Ianto,

Spoilers: Ummm all of Torchwood and Dr Who

Summary: UNIT have set up a base outside Cardiff in case anything happens, Martha is based there and wants to borrow Ianto. What is Jack jealous of that Ianto gets to spend time around hot military men or the fact that Ianto is dressed up as a hot military man????

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Torchwood or Dr Who. I wish.

N/B I know I shouldn't start another but I am catching up, really. Also Owen is not dead, Martha was there for Reset but everything when fine and Owen was not shot. Tosh and Owen will get to go out on their date.

Chapter One

"No, you can't borrow Ianto." Jack said matter-of-factly.

Martha sighed. "Jack, please we need someone with great local knowledge and you always speak highly of Ianto."

"Martha find another Welshman you can't have mine. We are in Cardiff you can't swing a cat without hitting one." Jack said stubbornly.

"Well we also need someone who can keep a secret."

"How about Gwen? Take her."

Martha shook her head. "We want Ianto, please Jack you know he is the best man for this job. I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important."

Jack glared at her. "It's the last time I promote how good my team are; you just come along and try to steal them."

"Jack I am not stealing them all, I am only 'borrowing' one. Ianto."

"Yeah but it's my Ianto." Jack sulked.

"Thank you Jack." She said with a smile and hugged him. "I'll take good care of him, I promise."

"Well you'd better see if it's ok with him. I don't want to have no Ianto, and then him coming back pissed off."

Martha laughed and headed off into the main hub. They were all in the conference room. "Ianto can I talk to you privately please."

Everyone turned to him in confusion, the young man just shrugged his shoulders.

Jack walked into the room as the other two walked out.

"What's going on Jack?" Tosh asked.

"Martha wants to borrow Ianto." Jack said sadly.

"Why?" Gwen asked surprised. Jack and Tosh glared at her. "What? Why would they want Ianto?"

"UNIT have set up a base outside Cardiff, they want someone to go and help who has local knowledge. They wanted Ianto, I tried to get them to take you Gwen but, nope, they wanted Ianto."

Gwen narrowed her eyes at Jack as Owen and Tosh sniggered. Then she smiled to herself. Ianto wouldn't be around. That meant she would have time to talk to Jack to find out what was between them. There was definitely something there but Ianto was with Jack 24/7 so that meant nothing could happen but now….

Ianto walked in laughing with Martha, the smile faded as he saw Jack's face. "So are you going then?" Owen asked.

"Yes I am, so you have to make your own coffee and pick up after yourselves." Ianto grinned walking around to Jack.

Owen and Tosh looked at each other in horror. "Maybe Gwen could go?" Tosh asked hopefully.

"Sorry Ianto is coming with me." Martha laughed.

"But coffee, you're taking away our coffee." Owen muttered.

"Not only the coffee, but my Ianto." Jack mumbled.

"Owen the coffee will still be here and Jack I will talk to you privately ok."

"It's not just the coffee; it's you who makes the coffee. No one makes it like you do, ever. I mean who can go back after having Ianto's coffee." Tosh sighed sadly.

"Who could go back to having no Ianto when they've had Ianto?" Jack glared at Martha who tried to look solemn and failed.

Slowly the others headed out Martha grinning because she got the man she wanted, Gwen smirking because she hoped that she was going to get the man she wanted. Tosh and Owen looked sad because they were going to get caffeine withdrawal.

Jack sat at the table looking desolate.

Ianto sat on the table to the side of Jack.

"They need me Jack." Ianto reached out and stroked Jack's face.

"Why couldn't they take Gwen?" Jack said sulkily.

"Jack I am the one with the local knowledge, I am the one who organises things. I am the one that got you from A to B and then sorted it out."

"You are the one that I am going to miss most." Jack looked up.

"I'll miss you too." Ianto stood and pulled Jack to his feet, he moved closer and kissed him with all the love he had and couldn't tell the other man. Ianto knew Jack didn't feel that way, he knew Jack was miss him they did talk as well as shag but that didn't mean he was in love.

If Gwen professed her love Ianto knew that he would be dropped like a bad habit but he was happy because he had Jack for now, he had his captain and that was all that mattered.

"Don't be gone to long." Jack hugged him tightly; even though Ianto was more open to him the man was still a mystery.

"I won't Cariad. Rwy'n dy garu di" Ianto whispered unintentionally and a little sadly and not knowing what he said. He pulled away and walked out of the door.

Jack felt lonely already, what was he going to do all alone. Jack heard the cog door go Ianto was gone. He frowned, what had Ianto whispered to him? He ran to his office and computer and typed it phonetically. Cariad = darling, love. Rwy'n dy garu di = I love you.

Ianto loved him. Jack forced himself to not go after the other man and then it hit him. The reason Ianto had not said anything was because he didn't believe that Jack could or would love him. Then the conversation he had overheard made sense. Ianto was talking to Tosh and they were talking about him and Gwen. There wasn't a him and Gwen but Ianto obviously believed that he was second pick.

When that damn Welshman got back Jack was going to have to prove that all he wanted was what he had. Ianto Jones.

XXXXX

"Ahhhh one thing Ianto." Martha mumbled.

Ianto looked at her suspiciously. "Yes?"

"You would stand out a little in those suits and be the first person someone would attack."

"So?"

"We have to put you in a UNIT uniform." Martha grinned.

"You what?" Ianto shook his head. "Kill me now and don't tell Jack."

"How about a few pictures though, I know he only wanted to see you in the cap but the whole uniform." Martha laughed.

Ianto paused and imagined Jack's face with him dressed up like that. "Well red is my colour." He said joining in with Martha's laughter.

"Well imagine what it would do for your 'dabbling'. I'll see what I can do about you keeping it."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Title: No, You Can't Borrow Ianto

Author: Wereleopard

Rating: PG at the moment

Pairing: Jack/Ianto,

Spoilers: Ummm all of Torchwood and Dr Who

Summary: UNIT have set up a base outside Cardiff in case anything happens, Martha is based there and wants to borrow Ianto. What is Jack jealous of that Ianto gets to spend time around hot military men or the fact that Ianto is dressed up as a hot military man????

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Torchwood or Dr Who. I wish.

N/B I know I shouldn't start another but I am catching up, really. Also Owen is not dead, Martha was there for Reset but everything when fine and Owen was not shot. Tosh and Owen will get to go out on their date.

Thanks to Amazon X for beta'ing this, I finally caved to have every story beta'd. It reads much better now LOL

Chapter Two

Ianto sat in the back of jeep as he remembered his farewells to everyone. He headed towards Gwen, as she was going to be the easiest one to say goodbye to.

"Well, goodbye Gwen." He said politely.

Gwen smiled and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry, I'll make sure Jack's taken care off."

Ianto felt the doubt hit him, afraid that when he came back he would be back to being alone with no Jack. He took a deep breath. "Jack can take care of himself, but saying that, you're not equipped to give him what he wants."

Gwen starred at him, her mouth open in shock. "Ianto…I…I…I…" She stuttered.

"You can't make the coffee like I can." He paused raising an eyebrow. "Why, what did you think I meant?"

Slowly, he headed down to say goodbye to Owen still with a smile on his face, which vanished quickly as soon as he saw the doctor.

"I'm heading off, Owen."

Owen didn't look up. "Don't get yourself killed. A crying Tosh and a desperate Jack looking for new easy shag is something I don't need."

Ianto opened and closed his mouth not knowing what to say. Just as he was about to walk away, his eyes caught Owen's, and that was when he winked at him.

"I don't think I will be in any danger Owen," Ianto said, knowing that Owen was only joking around.

"Ianto, it's UNIT. They do it the American way." He saw the confusion on his friends face. "Blow stuff up and ask questions later. Just be careful."

"I will, Owen." Ianto walked away. It was strange he was only going away to help, but Owen seemed to be worried that he would get hurt.

"Don't forget to bloody leave us some coffee!" Owen yelled.

Ianto chuckled to himself as he headed towards Tosh, who was sat at her station.

"Tosh?" Ianto said softly.

She turned, smiling sadly at him. "Hurry back home."

"Tosh, don't..."

Tosh held out her hand. "I know you won't be long, but we had dinner nearly every other night before you went to Jack. What am I going to do while you are gone?"

"Why don't you ask Jack, maybe ask Owen to join you?" Ianto gave her a smug smile. "Why not just ask Owen?"

Tosh laughed and hugged him again. Ianto glanced across the hub and saw Jack and Gwen laughing together.

"Well." He sighed.

"Jack loves YOU."

"No we just….." Ianto held out his hands and waved them around.

"Dabble?" Tosh said with a grin.

"I'm never going to live that down, am I?"

"No, Ianto, you have nothing to worry about. I'll be around to keep an eye on things." Tosh smiled at her best friend.

"If you have to interrupt them, then it doesn't matter," Ianto said sadly, the thought that he wasn't good enough for their enigmatic leader bringing him down.

Tosh glared at him and then looked thoughtful. "Hmmmm maybe I will see if Jack wants to have a meal with me. We can both talk about you and how much we want you back." Ianto shook his head with amusement as she gave him a kiss and a hug.

Ianto took a deep breath and headed towards Jack and Gwen. Actually, he sauntered watching his lover's eyes roam over his body, feeling smug as Gwen glared at him.

"Excuse me, Gwen." Jack muttered, moving away from her hand that was on his arm as he moved slowly towards the younger man. "My office," he ordered.

"Yes sir," Ianto said and followed him.

Ianto had only taken one step inside when he was being devoured by Jack, and it slowly changed to desperation.

The two men finally had to pull back to breathe.

"Jack, you won't know I'm gone. It won't be long."

"One day without seeing you is too long," Jack sulked.

"Well you can keep Tosh company. You know how I have dinner with her," Ianto said smiling softly.

"Ianto I..."

"Jack, don't. I'll be back soon. I don't want you to say something you would regret, or worse, don't mean." Before Jack could say anything, Ianto kissed him slowly, softly and sensuously. The young man wanted Jack to remember this, to dream and fantasize.

The ringing from Ianto's pocket pulled them apart. He pulled it out and looked down.

"Ianto."

There was silence as Ianto listened.

"It's my ride, I've got to go."

Ianto rushed off, hoping that while he was gone Jack would not break his heart.

Jack frowned. He knew that Ianto loved him, but why wouldn't he let Jack say the words? His gaze landed on Tosh. Maybe a meal would be a good idea. "Tosh." He called out and headed towards her.

XXXXX

Martha stood waiting for Ianto, hoping that he would fit in. He wasn't far from the Hub, but he was desperately needed.

A jeep pulled up and a pair of military boots landed heavily on the ground. Her eyes started on them and moved up to the long legs, the upper body, her mouth went dry, the broad shoulders and then the very familiar face. Stunning and smart blue eyes and a red cap on top of his head.

Ianto Jones looked good in a suit, but in a military uniform, he was sex on legs.

Jack had no idea what he was missing.

"Ma'am," a voice said.

"Sergeant Mulwray," she said with a smile. "This is Ianto Jones from Torchwood, who is helping us out. Please show him to his quarters."

"With pleasure."

TBC

Sergeant Brennan Mulwray yes it is the name of the character from Mutant X and when you think of him think of Victor Webster.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: No, You Can't Borrow Ianto

Author: Wereleopard

Rating: PG for this chapter next one Adult only baby, hmmm can you guess why LOL

Pairing: Jack/Ianto,

Spoilers: Ummm all of Torchwood and Dr Who

Summary: UNIT have set up a base outside Cardiff in case anything happens, Martha is based there and wants to borrow Ianto. What is Jack jealous of that Ianto gets to spend time around hot military men or the fact that Ianto is dressed up as a hot military man????

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Torchwood or Dr Who. I wish.

N/B I know I shouldn't start another but I am catching up, really. Also Owen is not dead, Martha was there for Reset but everything when fine and Owen was not shot. Tosh and Owen will get to go out on their date.

Thank you to Amazon X for beta'ing you rock

Chapter Three

"Mr. Jones, your luggage is being taken to your quarters. If you need anything, please come to me. I am here to make things as easy as I can for you." Brennan Mulwray turned and glanced at the man next to him.

When they had come here and needed help, many recruits had been turned down and now he knew why. Dr. Jones had one man in mind. The man who helped to run Torchwood, Ianto Jones. Brennan waited for a dull geeky looking guy, but when this attractive man appeared, he was more than pleased.

"Please call me Ianto. I'm not actually in the military," he said with a laugh, "and thank you, Sergeant Mulwray, I appreciate that."

"Then you have to call me Brennan." He could listen to Ianto speak to him all night.

Ianto took a deep breath. The man next to him was stunning and Ianto felt like a teenager with a crush. "Ok, Brennan." The young Welshman blushed slightly and cursed himself quietly.

"Ianto, I'm not one for subtlety, in this job, well, you never know what's going to happen, so, are you against men seeing each other?"

Ianto turned and stared at him, blue eyes wide open, and then smiled. "Well, I hope not or the guy that I'm…." Ianto stuttered not sure how to explain the relationship.

Brennan smiled sadly. "So you're not available then?" Adding a little hope to his voice.

"Sorry, I… No, he is..." Ianto paused and thought of his Captain. "He is the only man for me."

"Well, since I know you like men, I'm not giving up without an attempt to win you. I just thought you should know that." Brennan stopped and held open the door for him. "This is where you will be staying. If you need me, I'm over there." He nodded to another building. "You want me just come a get me, 24/7."

Ianto laughed as the Sergeant winked at him. In so many ways, he was like Jack. That could be why he found Brennan so attractive and as a plus, he was gorgeous.

"Thank you."

"Anytime, and I mean that," Brennan said, as he brushed his body against Ianto's. "I'll let you settle in and will be back around 6am to take you to breakfast and show you around."

Ianto's breath caught in his throat at the proximity of the other man. "Ok."

XXXXX

"Tosh!" Jack called out. He had tried to ask her out for a meal, but the Rift got in the way of things and then, of course there was Gwen. He couldn't get rid of her.

"Can I help you with something?" Gwen asked hopefully.

"Nope, need to speak to Tosh." He moved around her. "Tosh?"

"Over here, Jack," the young woman called out.

"Do you want to have dinner tonight? I know you usually do this with Ianto, but he thought that we could keep each other company," he whispered.

Tosh looked around, frowning. "Why are you whispering?"

"Gwen. If she hears this, she might invite herself."

"Tonight sounds good. He hasn't even been gone a day and I miss him." She sighed.

"Me too." Jack pulled her into a hug.

Gwen watched from the corner Jack and Tosh seemed very cosy. Her jaw dropped when the two of them hugged. Damn it, Jack was hers!

XXXXX

Ianto felt lost and alone in the bed by himself. He missed Jack desperately. Slowly, tiredness took him over and he fell into a deep sleep.

XXXXX

"Ianto?" a voice called out.

Ianto turned. He was wearing a suit, a great suit. It was a warm day and he was standing in a beautiful meadow and standing there was Brennan Mulwray slowly unbuttoning his shirt revealing the magnificent body beneath.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Title: No, You Can't Borrow Ianto

Author: Wereleopard

Rating: Adult

Pairing: Jack/Ianto, Ianto/Brennan (I guess LOL)

Spoilers: Ummm all of Torchwood and Dr Who

Summary: UNIT have set up a base outside Cardiff in case anything happens, Martha is based there and wants to borrow Ianto. What is Jack jealous of that Ianto gets to spend time around hot military men or the fact that Ianto is dressed up as a hot military man????

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Torchwood or Dr Who. I wish.

N/B I know I shouldn't start another but I am catching up, really. Also Owen is not dead, Martha was there for Reset but everything when fine and Owen was not shot. Tosh and Owen will get to go out on their date.

Thank you to Amazon X for the beta'ing

Ok just so you know one of my stories has been reported for sexual situations I was going to take my stories of which I sent to the person who told me that they sent the abuse but until I get official confirmation I am not going to do that because everyone who enjoys my stories. If they are taken off and you want to continue reading them either send me a message or go to my live journal which is Wereleopard58.

Chapter Four

Ianto opened and closed his mouth. His eyes caressed the man in front of him. The shirt opened showing an impressive chest. He ran his tongue across his now dry lips.

Brennan smiled at him and pushed the shirt down his arms and onto the ground. He bent down and undid his boots.

Ianto tipped his head to the side so he his gaze could roam over the other man's backside and what a great sight it was.

Brennan toed off his shoes and stood naked from the waist up. Ianto gulped, wiping his now sweaty palms on the sides of his trousers.

"Brennan," Ianto whispered, his voice huskymaking the rich Welsh tones become more prominent.

"Ianto, do you want me?" Brennan asked, a sparkle in his brown eyes.

"I uhhh..." Ianto ducked his head bashfully. He felt fingers underneath his chin, his head lifted slowly.

"Do you want this?" Brennan placed a soft kiss on the other man's lips.

"Yes, I do." Ianto sighed softly.

"Well, that is good news because I want you."

Ianto gulped as he watched those masculine hands slide slowly down his well-defined chest to the top of his trousers, rubbing his fingers slowly across the top, dipping his fingers underneath the band until Ianto was ready to tear them away.

Brennan chuckled at the look of lust in the other man's face. He popped the button and slowly slid the zipper down. He grabbed Ianto's trousers and underwear and pushed them together down to the ground were he kicked them off.

Ianto was speechless; everything about him was impressive.

"Well…" Ianto stuttered as he fidgeted with his tie. He was feeling hot and the suit had become remarkably tight.

"You are definitely over dressed, way over dressed." Brennan reached out and took hold of the tie. Slowly undoing the silk, sliding it from around Ianto's neck, and letting it slide between his fingers until it fluttered to the ground, Brennan savored undressing Ianto.

Ianto's gaze followed it, frowning as he saw a blanket which he was sure wasn't there before. "What?"

"As much as I would love time to figure out your mind, now is not the time," Brennan said as he pulled Ianto into a slow intoxicating kiss.

Ianto melted into the strong arms that held him, pulling him deeper into a sexual haze. He turned off the voice in his mind and let his body take control. He needed this, no, he wanted this so very much.

His hands slid over the work of art that was Brennan, his fingers stroking over the satiny skin that covered the strong muscles. Ianto was drowning in these feelings, but at this moment in time he didn't want to be saved.

Brennan loving undressed him, taking off each piece of clothing gently kissing and nibbling as skin was revealed. The Sergeant was worshipping every little piece of him.

XXXXX

Martha frowned as she watched the two men interact. Brennan's interest was obvious and he was a good and caring man with a wicked sense of humour. Anyone would be lucky to have a man like that, any man apart from Ianto. He had Jack.

"Shit," she muttered. "Do I tell him?" Martha asked herself.

XXXXX

Tosh and Jack had left the hub, but unknown to them Gwen had followed them, her eyes full of jealousy. This was her time to make Jack hers.

XXXXX

"Tosh, I…" Jack stuttered.

"So, what do you need to ask about Ianto?" Tosh said with a grin.

XXXXX

Brennan laid between Ianto's legs his eyes dark with desire as he slowly lowered his head, mouth open.

Ianto breathed deeply waiting for Brennan to take him deeply into his mouth.

"Brennan," Ianto sighed. He felt a tongue slowly lick at the head of his cock.

XXXXX

Ianto's eyes shot open as his phone went off. His body was covered in a sheen of sweat, his cock hard and aching.

"This is going to be hell," he muttered to himself, clenching his hands. "I hate Martha."

Ianto reached over and picked up his phone to see who was calling him now.

Gwen…….

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Title: No, You Can't Borrow Ianto

Author: Wereleopard

Rating: Adult

Pairing: Jack/Ianto, Ianto/Brennan (I guess LOL)

Spoilers: Ummm all of Torchwood and Dr Who

Summary: UNIT have set up a base outside Cardiff in case anything happens, Martha is based there and wants to borrow Ianto. What is Jack jealous of that Ianto gets to spend time around hot military men or the fact that Ianto is dressed up as a hot military man????

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Torchwood or Dr Who. I wish.

N/B I know I shouldn't start another but I am catching up, really. Also Owen is not dead, Martha was there for Reset but everything when fine and Owen was not shot. Tosh and Owen will get to go out on their date.

Sorry this has been so long coming but I have had some challenges to do and still to do but I have been in a lot of pain and was rushed to hospital on Sunday. I am currently on three different painkillers but you guys have been so great so here you go. Hope it is good as the others considering I am not exactly with it.

Thanks to Amazon X for the great beta'ing

Chapter Five

Gwen grinned as she clicked her phone shut. It was so easy to make Ianto jealous and suspicious. It seemed even more real because Ianto always thought she was the danger. So sweet, caring Gwen calling him to say that she had seen Jack with another woman would make the young man doubt the relationship even more and the best thing about this scenario was that Ianto would not say anything until it got to boiling point. It was they way he was.

Now, all she had to do was find a way to get Jack to doubt his relationship with Ianto and then she could come to the rescue and be the shoulder he could cry on. It wouldn't be too long when their relationship started. Gwen knew she would have to break up with Rhys because all her time would be with Jack in and out of bed.

The next step had to be planned carefully, but first she needed information, tomorrow she would give Martha a call and maybe Gwen could use something from what was said.

XXXXX

"Tosh, about Ianto, he well..." Jack stuttered a little.

"He, well what Jack?" Tosh asked. She wasn't going to reveal anything about her best friend until she knew what Jack wanted.

"He didn't realise that he told me he loved me. Admittedly, it was in Welsh, but when I tried to say it back, he thought that I would regret it or wouldn't mean it."

"Do you mean it?" Tosh asked.

Jack's eyes darkened in anger. "Of course I do, how could you think that?" He stopped for a moment.

"Why would the both of you think that I wouldn't?"

"Gwen," Tosh said simply.

Jack shook his head, face covered in confusion. "Gwen?" he replied, shrugging his shoulders.

Tosh shook her head realising that Jack had no idea at all. "The way you act towards Gwen makes it look like you are interested in her."

"But I'm with Ianto."

"Do you kiss him in public, hug him, take hold of his hand, and comfort him? You do with Gwen and I think she sees it that way, too. That is why with Ianto being away, she is trying to be your, well, uhhh 'girlfriend'."

Jack paled. "I don't want Gwen, I love Ianto. Oh hell, what am I supposed to do?"

Tosh laughed at his panic stricken face. "Avoid her."

Jack glared at his laughing friend. "Thanks a lot."

"I tell you what, we will work some plans out tonight on the 'Avoid Gwen' plan, but tomorrow night, you tell me all about you and Ianto."

"Doesn't Ianto tell you?" Jack asked, feeling a little upset that Ianto wouldn't talk about him.

"Of course he does, Jack, but I want to hear it from your perspective," Tosh said with a grin.

XXXXX

Ianto had a sleepless night of thinking about whom Jack was with and the naked sweaty images of Brennan that fluttered around his imagination. Damn imagination was too bloody good.

He was up and dressed when there was a knock at his door. Ianto walked over and opened it.

Brennan had his arm resting against the wall smiling. He looked Ianto up and down. "Damn, you are already dressed."

Ianto laughed; there was something about Brennan's personality that just made him smile. "That is a shame," Ianto said deadpanned.

"Come on let's get some breakfast and then we will head over to the offices."

"Lead the way."

As they were about to leave, Martha came running over to him. "Ianto, I don't suppose you brought any of your…" She waved her hand about.

"My….?" Ianto questioned.

She leaned forward and whispered. "Coffee."

Brennan looked at her in confusion.

Ianto laughed. "I did, actually. I also have a list of the ingredients I need if I have to make more."

She pushed Ianto back into his quarters. "The coffee here is awful."

Ianto eyed her suspiciously. "Did you want me for my coffee?"

"No," she mumbled. "Not really. You could call it an added bonus."

Ianto laughed as he walked over to make the coffee.

"Is it really that good?" Brennan asked.

"Once you've had Ianto's coffee, there is nothing else that compares," Martha said, with a smile.

"I'm sure the same can be said for the man himself," Brennan said, eyeing up Ianto, who was bent over taking mugs out of the cupboard.

Martha turned to look at him. "Brennan, he is seeing someone. That someone is very important to me."

"I like him Martha; I could like him a lot. I am just going to see where this goes," Brennan said honestly.

"Jack is not going to like this," she muttered to herself, wondering what she was going to do once again.

XXXXX

Jack was in his office trying to do paperwork. The day had dragged on for many reasons: no Ianto was at the top of the list, Gwen non-stop annoying him, crappy coffee and what Tosh had told him the night before. Ianto was worried that he would run off with Gwen. Gwen! Where had the idiot Welshman got a stupid idea like that from?

Once he saw Ianto again, they needed to have a long serious talk.

XXXXX

Gwen sighed the whole day their had been non stop alarms so she didn't have time to get closer to Jack, and the odd moment that she did, either Tosh or Owen were there. It was starting to get a little annoying.

XXXXX

It had been a good day for Ianto, well, apart from getting all of the UNIT soldiers addicted to his coffee. At least if anything happened, they would protect him. Otherwise, they wouldn't get their fix.

"Hey what are you smiling at?" Brennan asked, turning Ianto so they faced each other.

"Just thinking of what everyone would do now without my coffee."

Brennan looked at him horrified. "Could we get you transferred to us permanently?" he said hopefully.

"Sorry, I have Torchwood."

XXXXX

Two UNIT officers walked out with a remote control device. They saw the two men talking. The two of them turned and grinned at each other.

XXXXX

"Ianto," Brennan whispered. He had really enjoyed this day and found that Ianto had a very dry sarcastic wit.

Ianto licked his lips. He needed to get away before he did something stupid.

XXXXX

The two men laughed as they started the device and watched as it made its way to the unsuspecting men.

XXXXX

Something hit the back of Brennan's heel and he stumbled backwards. Ianto grabbed hold of his arms as the both hit the ground.

Brennan and Ianto were both laughing until they turned to look at each other, nose to nose. The laughter died away…..

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Title: No, You Can't Borrow Ianto

Author: Wereleopard

Rating: Adult

Pairing: Jack/Ianto, Ianto/Brennan (I guess LOL)

Spoilers: Ummm all of Torchwood and Dr Who

Summary: UNIT have set up a base outside Cardiff in case anything happens, Martha is based there and wants to borrow Ianto. What is Jack jealous of that Ianto gets to spend time around hot military men or the fact that Ianto is dressed up as a hot military man????

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Torchwood or Dr Who. I wish.

N/B I know I shouldn't start another but I am catching up, really. Also Owen is not dead, Martha was there for Reset but everything when fine and Owen was not shot. Tosh and Owen will get to go out on their date.

Thank you to Amazon X for the wonderful beta'ing

Thank you to all that have read, reviewed and favourited this story. You all rock.

Chapter Six

Ianto stared into the handsome face below him, feeling the muscular body beneath his. It would be so easy just to dip his head and touch his lips to that very kissable mouth below his.

Jack.

His mind screamed. Ianto didn't know if this was a good or bad thing. What was Jack doing at this moment or who?

"I'm sorry I have to go." Ianto quickly got to his feet and moved to his quarters. "Maybe I should be assigned to someone else."

"Ianto, wait!" Brennan got to his feet and rushed to the other man. "I'm sorry, I promise I won't try anything. I do like you, a lot, but I would rather have you as a friend than nothing at all." He held out his hand.

Ianto smiled at him. "Ok, friends." He trusted Brennan to keep his promise and it didn't hurt that when things got boring, he would have something good to look at.

"I'll be over for coffee before breakfast," Brennan said with a quick grin.

Ianto walked into his quarters and sat down heavily on his bed to thought about Jack and what Gwen had told him. If someone else had told him, anyone apart from his friends, he would have laughed. But she wouldn't have lied; Gwen needed to know that all she had to do was tell Jack how she felt and the two of them would be together, she had to know that. His heart broke, but he knew that he would only have Jack in his life for a short time. These memories would have to last a lifetime for him. He knew that he would never forget this amazing man. His first, in so many ways.

XXXXX

Gwen grinned as she listened to Martha on the phone. This was what she needed to get to Jack.

"So Ianto's popular then?" Gwen laughed as Martha replied. "So who is this Brennan bloke?"

XXXXX

Jack lay curled up in Ianto's bed, hugging his lovers pillow, wishing that it was Ianto.

He didn't realise how much he would miss Ianto, how much he truly did love the young man who had gotten past all his defences and somehow snuck into his heart.

"Oh, Ianto." He whispered thinking of what Tosh had told him and how second place Ianto must have felt whenever Jack was with Gwen. That was the last thing he wanted. It had never even occurred to him what he had been doing to Ianto.

When Ianto got back, he would make it up to him, to show and prove how much he loved him. Then, of course, he had to show and prove to Gwen how much he didn't want her and how he cared for her as a friend, a colleague, and nothing else. That was going to be a problem.

XXXXX

Brennan lay on his bed. He did have feelings for Ianto but he didn't want to drive the other man away he truly did like Ianto's company. He wished it could be more but he wasn't going to lose the friendship that had grown between them.

Sighing, he closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep, dreaming of a cute, sexy Welshman. Someone he knew he would never have the way he wanted.

XXXXX

Brennan sighed, his tanned muscular body covered with sweat, his eyes dark with desire. Mouth opened in ecstasy.

"Ianto," he managed to whisper. His legs wrapped around a slender waist.

"Brennan." Ianto grinned as he pulled back and the pushed slowly back into the other man.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Brennan muttered. "Damn it, quicker."

"I thought you could handle anything." Ianto grinned wickedly. His fingers holding Brennan's hips tightly as he slowly fucked the other man.

"Wait until it's my turn." Brennan mumbled as Ianto's cock slid up against one side of his channel. He threw his head back gasping for breath. "Ohhhhh."

Ianto bent forward and nibbled on Brennan's neck. Pulling back he slammed back in hard. Strong legs pulled him closer, the body beneath him arched. "Brennan," Ianto said as he pounded into the other man.

XXXXX

Ianto woke up covered in sweat his body aching, his erection straining underneath his jogging bottoms.

Laughing to himself he kicked of the blanket and got rid of his bottoms. He could still see the gorgeous body of Brennan beneath him. Shaking his head he wrapped a hand around his cock closing his eyes. He imagined the face that he missed so much.

"Jack," he whispered as he moved his hand up and down slowly, building up the need. His hand moved faster and faster. Ianto imagined it was Jack's hand and not his that they were together. "Oh god Jack!" he screamed as he came. "I love you," his voice breaking at the same time as his heart did. "I love you so much!"

XXXXX

"Hey Jack!" Gwen said smiling and batting her eyelashes. "I talked to Martha yesterday."

"Oh, how is she? How is Ianto doing?" Jack had tried to call Ianto, but they seemed to be missing each other.

"Oh, Ianto is such a hit with the men there," Gwen said with a smile.

Jack frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, she said that he is very popular, especially with one of them, a Brennan Mulwray."

Tosh and Owen looked at each other and frowned. Something was very, very wrong.

Jack turned around and something grabbed his attention. It was a picture on Gwen's computer. It was a picture of Ianto lying on top of a very good looking young man.

His heart broke. Was this his fault? Had he driven the man he loved away?

The image reminded him of when they had found Myfawny. He could still feel Ianto lying on top of him. What was he going to do?

Jack looked back at the picture, at Ianto's face to face staring deeply into the eyes of another man.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Title: No, You Can't Borrow Ianto

Author: Wereleopard

Rating: Adult

Pairing: Jack/Ianto, Ianto/Brennan (I guess LOL)

Spoilers: Ummm all of Torchwood and Dr Who

Summary: UNIT have set up a base outside Cardiff in case anything happens, Martha is based there and wants to borrow Ianto. What is Jack jealous of that Ianto gets to spend time around hot military men or the fact that Ianto is dressed up as a hot military man????

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Torchwood or Dr Who. I wish.

N/B I know I shouldn't start another but I am catching up, really. Also Owen is not dead, Martha was there for Reset but everything when fine and Owen was not shot. Tosh and Owen will get to go out on their date.

Thank you to all that have read, reviewed this story. You all rock.

I have plenty more story ideas because of the Torchwood Convention. If any one who reads this went I hope you had a good time because I had a blast and maybe I will see you in London next month to meet JB.

Thank you to Amazon X for the beta'ing

Chapter seven

Gwen hid her face as she smiled watching Jack pace and then glare at the picture he held in his hand.

Tosh looked at Owen and shrugged her shoulders. She knew that Ianto wouldn't do anything to hurt Jack. There was something strange going on here and she planned to find out what it was. Deep down, she knew that Gwen had something to do with this, the way she was acting towards Jack while Ianto was no longer around.

Quickly Tosh stood up and smiled. "I'm going to get some coffee, anyone want some?" She heard the grunts of approval, as she walked past. She winked at Jack.

Jack grinned back, knowing that Tosh would find out what was going on.

XXXXX

Ianto smiled as he heard the knock at his door, he knew who it was going to be and what they wanted.

He walked over and opened the door. "Private Monroe," Ianto said with a grin and opened the door.

"The usual please, Ianto," the young man said with a smile, watching as their implant from Torchwood grabbed his usual cup and made the best mug of coffee that ever existed.

XXXXXX

Tosh stood there growling at her phone as she couldn't connect with Ianto. "He's in the middle of nowhere, of course I can't get a signal. Come on, just one bar will do, I need to talk to Ianto to find out what the hell is going on."

XXXXX

Gwen grinned as she watched some more footage. Ianto's quarters. Soldiers walking in empty handed and walking out with coffee mugs, there was so much she could do with that.

She turned to look at the other side of the Hub and watched Jack. He had to be hers. They were meant to be together. It had been in the air from the day they met.

"I love you, Jack," she whispered, wishing that they could be together and thinking what it would be like to actually be able to sleep with him.

XXXXX

It had been a busy day for Ianto but he found out that he was enjoying working with UNIT, especially working with Martha.

"Ianto!" Martha called out.

Ianto turned to her with a smile on his face. "How can I help?"

"It's about Brennan."

Ianto looked at her confused. "What about him?"

"I don't want you to break Jack's heart."

"Martha I would never do anything to hurt Jack. Brennan knows I am seeing someone and he knows that if he pushes, then I will walk away. He just wants to be my friend." Ianto turned, about to leave, but he paused and looked back at her. "I'm not the one that could break Jack's heart. You have the wrong person. That would be Gwen." As Ianto walked away he whispered to himself. "If anyone's heart is breaking, it's mine," Ianto muttered, wondering who Jack had the meal with and how long would it take him to get together with the 'heart' of Torchwood, because Ianto was not around there to distract him.

Martha opened and closed her mouth. Ianto had no idea how much Jack loved him.

XXXXX

"Jack!" Gwen called out as she walked over to him.

Jack looked at her! he looked lost and all alone. "What is it Gwen?"

Her heart ached with that look. She wanted to wipe it from his face forever. She wanted to be his always, so that in the future, no matter who passed through his life, Gwen would be remembered as his, and Jack was hers. "I…." she stuttered and suddenly pulled him into a kiss trying to show everything that she felt.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Title: No, You Can't Borrow Ianto

Author: Wereleopard

Rating: Adult

Pairing: Jack/Ianto, Ianto/Brennan (I guess LOL)

Spoilers: Ummm all of Torchwood and Dr Who

Summary: UNIT have set up a base outside Cardiff in case anything happens, Martha is based there and wants to borrow Ianto. What is Jack jealous of that Ianto gets to spend time around hot military men or the fact that Ianto is dressed up as a hot military man????

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Torchwood or Dr Who. I wish.

This has not been beta's because I am not sure about it, tell me what you think. The next chapter peeps might be the last what do you want to happen. No killing, maiming or personal injury to Gwen, deal LOL. Emotional scaring maybe! What else apart from that would you like to see. If there are any ideas I can work with then I will see what I can do because you all rock. Yes, some of you have read my other stuff and my ideas are odd generally but come on waiting for your input peeps.

Chapter Eight

Jack pulled away from Gwen, his face full of shock. "What the hell Gwen?" Tosh's words ran through his mind, did he really make Gwen think that he was truly interested in him. If that was correct no wonder why Ianto found someone else. His chest ached, there was a tight knot deep inside it was the fear that he was going to lose the man he loved.

Gwen forced herself to smile, a friendly smile. "Jack, don't overreact I was trying to comfort you not jump you. If I hadn't wanted that I would have tried it when we first met. Not now, you're with Ianto." She paused and looked at him. "You are still with Ianto right? He seems to making lots of friends. Martha sent me more pictures of CCTV footage she thought that we might like to see how he is getting on. I've sent them to your email." Gwen turned and walked away not looking back to see his face. She had to make sure that it looked like it was all in his mind, a little doubt always helped.

Jack opened and closed his mouth slowly turning he went to his office and sat down staring at the computer. His hand slid across the mouse, slowly moving the little device around until pictures popped up in front of him. Ianto with that man again, Ianto smiling at a soldier who was just walking into his quarters.

He couldn't look at anymore standing he picked up his mug and threw it at the wall watching it shatter and the dark stain of coffee slowly dripping.

XXXXX

Ianto was sitting around the mess laughing and joking with everyone. He was going to miss it when he went back to Torchwood. He had been offered a job here but his heart belonged at the hub with his family and the man he loved.

Brennan had become one of his best friends, he still flirted but it was in a playful way and not as intense. It was nice. That was one man he was definitely would keep in touch with they talked about anything and everything.

These men and women were amazing and they had made him part of their team and it meant that he always would be. If he needed this UNIT team they would be there, but he also knew that if they needed him nothing would stop him from being at their side.

XXXXX

Tosh, Owen and Gwen ran in panic on their faces, they had heard the glass break but had no idea why.

"Jack." Tosh called out and ran to his side her mouth opened and closed at the pictures on the screen. "Ianto's is a friendly person."

"Yep very, very friendly." Jack muttered darkly.

Tosh turned and glared at him. "Right and you are one to talk. Ianto has never been anything but supportive, you wants were his. If you needed something he made sure you got it no matter the cost to him. All he wanted was you to be happy." She turned and walked away.

Jack, Owen and Gwen ran after her. "Tosh." Jack called out his he saw her pick up her handbag. "Where are you going?"

"To find out what the hell is going on. I am going to see Ianto." The petite woman answered as she walked out.

Jack ran and grabbed his long military coat chasing after her followed closely by Owen and Gwen.

"I don't think this is such a good idea, Ianto is working he won't be happy about us interrupting him."

The other three members of Torchwood turned and looked at her. Tosh walked forwards.

"What are you up to Gwen?"

"Me, nothing. Let's go and see Ianto." Gwen smiled and walked ahead of them. She knew deep down that when Jack found out that she loved him they would be together.

XXXXX

Brennan and Ianto were heading back to the office.

"So about your coffee?" Brennan started to speak.

"I am not telling you how to make it." Ianto said with a grin.

Brennan stopped seeing the people rushing around him. "Ianto."

"Yes." Ianto looked worried at how his friend was acting.

Before Ianto could say anything else Brennan pushed him to the ground and covered the Welshman's body with his own as the world around them exploded.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Title: No, You Can't Borrow Ianto

Author: Wereleopard

Rating: Adult

Pairing: Jack/Ianto

Spoilers: Ummm all of Torchwood and Dr Who

Summary: UNIT have set up a base outside Cardiff in case anything happens, Martha is based there and wants to borrow Ianto. What is Jack jealous of that Ianto gets to spend time around hot military men or the fact that Ianto is dressed up as a hot military man????

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Torchwood or Dr Who. I wish.

Ok once again not beta'd this was supposed to be the last chapter but the story took a little twist there will be only a couple of chapters left if that. I would know precisely if I planned but I don't sorry about that and hope you like it and thank you for all reading and reviewing. You have made this the most popular story I have ever written. You are all the coolest.

Chapter Nine

Jack drove the SUV seething in his seat. He and Ianto needed to have a really serious talk about their relationship and they were going to have one whether the young man wanted it or not. This lack of trust had to be worked through, he had to make Ianto understand that he had who he wanted and that was Ianto Jones, pain in the arse, neat freak and hot in a suit Welshman. Why would he want anyone else?

Gwen sat next to him looking at him from the corner of her eye. All she wanted to do was turn and just watch him. She wondered what he looked like when he was asleep with his arms wrapped around her. Guilt started to eat at her stomach this was the first time that she actually thought about what she was doing.

She was trying to split up Jack and Ianto. Ianto had a right to be happy but so did she; it was going to be down to what Jack wanted. The two men had never been together before she came on the scene so that must mean Jack wanted her and was just using Ianto. Right?

Tosh sighed she had a bad feeling about this and was sure that Gwen had something to do with it. She looked over at Owen, who shrugged his shoulders. He was staying out of this until he had no other choice. In other words when someone was physically hurt and needed to see a doctor he would get involved.

The SUV swerved to the side as a loud explosion echoed around them. Their faces full of panic and concern. Jack stopped the vehicle and looked ahead. All they could see over the hill was smoke climbing into the sky.

There was only one place that it could be coming from. UNIT.

"Ianto." Jack whispered his voice catching as fear took hold of his chest.

"Oh my god." Tosh whispered her best friend had to be fine, he had to.

Owen paled he only meant it as a joke when he said be careful, this was the last thing he thought would happen. Reaching out he took hold of Tosh's hand.

They all had grown closer since Jack had left they were a family. They had accepted Jack back and he became part of it as well. They couldn't lose Ianto not now.

Gwen opened and closed her mouth. "Ianto." She may have wanted Jack but Ianto being physically hurt or killed was the last thing that she wanted to happen.

A broken heart could heal but this; no one would manage to get over losing him. He was the heart of the hub. Ianto was the one that everyone went to; he knew what everyone needed before they actually needed it.

Ianto managed to see the bigger picture, see outside the box and piece things together.

Jack put his foot down he needed to find Ianto and Martha. He had to make sure they were both ok. "Please be ok, you have to be. I can't lose you." Jack whispered to himself.

Gwen's heart was pounding so loud in her ears with worry that she never heard a word he said.

XXXXX

Ianto groaned and slowly opened his eyes. Well, he thought he had opened his eyes. It was pitch black.

"Brennan." Ianto whispered hoping he was alive. His heart pounded as there was no movement. "What the hell happened?"

XXXXX

Martha slowly moved her head was aching. A private came over and helped her up.

"What happened?" She asked.

"A bomb, Ma'am. It looks like a single attack."

"Ianto." She turned to the private. "Ianto Jones have you seen him."

"He and Sergeant Mulwray were walking past the office building went the explosion happened. They are underneath the rubble."

"Oh god please no, not Ianto." He had become one of her dearest friends but more than that she promised Jack she would keep him safe. Ianto was the man he loved and she might have got him killed.

XXXXXX

Jack pulled up to the front gate of the base holding out his ID. The man in uniform nodded him through and the barrier rose.

Owen was out of the car and grabbing his kit from the boot and running to the injured soldiers.

Jack, Tosh and Gwen ran to the one person they could knew. Martha,

"Martha." He called out.

Martha turned to him, her eyes wide with pain. "Jack." She choked the words out.

Jack took a deep breath, afraid to ask the question that he needed to know the answer to. "Where is Ianto?"

Tears fell from her eyes as she turned and looked at the pile of rubble that was once a building. "He and Brennan are under there. Jack I don't…"

Jack held up his hand and stopped her. "Until I see his…..his body he is alive and I will not stop. The whole world can go to hell but I am not leaving." He took of his coat and moved towards the debris. One by one he started to move the stones.

Tosh walked over and started to help. "We're not going any where. Ianto is my best friend and the one thing you can say about him is that he is resilient."

"And damn cute." Jack forced a smile. The two of their hearts were breaking but they had to continue to keep pretending that he was fine until they knew otherwise. Only then, if it came to it would they break down and comfort each other.

Gwen choked back her feelings, doubts started to swell up inside maybe Jack didn't love her but that didn't matter. All that mattered was finding Ianto and if it came to it begging their forgiveness. She walked over and started to help.

Tosh nodded at her quickly, once they had found Ianto then the rest of the mess that she was sure Gwen made could be sorted out.

XXXXX

"Ianto?" A voice whispered in the dark.

"Brennan, oh my god you're alive." Ianto's voice was full of relief. "Are you doing ok?"

"You mean apart from a building falling on us?" Brennan's voice was tight.

Ianto knew that the other man was in pain, the man that had saved his life. "Yeah apart from that?"

"I'm….fine."

Ianto could hear the grimace of pain. "Brennan don't lie to me, not now."

"You mean I can lie to you in the future?"

Ianto smiled he knew Brennan was trying to keep him going. "Please I need to know."

"I can't feel my legs, everything is numb. Ianto if I don't…."

"Stop right there no if I can't survive crap."

"Just know that I could have fallen in love with you see easily but I want to thank you for being my friend. The time I have spent with you has been wonderful. Jack is a very lucky man."

"We are going to be friends for a long time." Ianto choked back the tears. "I'll be around to help you no matter what and maybe we can find a hot guy for you."

"That would be great." Brennan's voice slowly drifted off.

"Brennan, damn you. Brennan don't leave me, don't die." Ianto sobbed waiting for a reply, a sign, anything. But all he got was silence. Once again he was left alone in the dark.

XXXXX

John Hart sat in the pub having a pint a grinning. Oh how he loved his little wrist strap travelling was so easy. Cardiff and the rift made an excellent power source. He could pop in and out when ever he wanted.

"Jack you will be mine."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Title: No, You Can't Borrow Ianto

Author: Wereleopard

Rating: Adult

Pairing: Jack/Ianto

Spoilers: Ummm all of Torchwood and Dr Who

Summary: UNIT have set up a base outside Cardiff in case anything happens, Martha is based there and wants to borrow Ianto. What is Jack jealous of that Ianto gets to spend time around hot military men or the fact that Ianto is dressed up as a hot military man????

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Torchwood or Dr Who. I wish.

Ok once again not beta'd I cannot believe all the reviews and alerts thank you all so much. Also love some of the creative ideas you came up with for Gwen LOL. Glad you liked the introduction of John Hart into this story

Chapter Ten

Martha stood with tears in her eyes watching the Torchwood team work non-stop to find one of their own.

Her gaze finally settled on Jack he was working faster and harder then anyone else. She shook her head in disbelief and Ianto thought that Jack didn't care, if only he could see him now.

"Please be alive Ianto." She whispered. "They all need you especially Jack."

XXXXX

"It's time for phase two." John said laughing as he flipped open the top of his wrist strap and pressed a button.

XXXXX

Jack took a mouthful of water as a beeping noise came from his wrist.

"That thing never beeps." Jack heard Ianto's voice clearly in his head as if his young lover was standing next to him.

Holding back the tears he opens his strap activating it. John Hart appeared in front of him.

"Answer your phone Jack." John said with a smirk and disappeared.

Just then Jack's mobile rang. Sighing he pulled it out of his pocket and placed it to his ear.

"What do you want?" Jack asked coolly.

"You, like always but first things first we need to talk." John answered smoothly.

"No, we really don't" Jack was not in the mood to play mind games with his ex-lover.

"Unless you want another bomb to go off you will follow the co-ordinates." John paused for a moment. "Hope team Torchwood are in good health." He laughed and hung up.

"I'm going to kill him, slowly and painfully." Jack growled as he turned and stalked towards Martha closely followed by Tosh, Owen and Gwen.

"Jack?" Tosh called out.

"Martha do you have systems up and running?"

"Yes we do why?" Martha asked amazed that he had stopped his search for Ianto.

"The guy who did this says that he has another one out there. I can give you the signature of his strap. Can you trace where he's been and try to find the bomb?" Jack asked.

"Sure let's get it into the system. What are you going to do?"

"He wants to see me I….." Jack started and glanced over at the rubble.

"Ianto would understand he wouldn't want innocent people to die if you could stop it." Tosh placed a hand on his arm.

"Jack you have to go, if we find out anything we'll let you know straight away." Owen said.

"I'll go with you Jack." Gwen offered.

"Gwen I don't think that is a good idea." Jack told her.

"Look Jack you are going to need some back up. He did focus on me a little more than the others maybe we can use that." Gwen paused. "I just want to help, the sooner we sort out Hart the quicker we can get back here and find Ianto." Gwen paused. "Please I have to do this."

Jack turned to Owen and Tosh who both needed in agreement no matter what Gwen had done they were still Torchwood and when it came to saving the innocents of this world they worked together. Everything else would be sorted out later, when they had a chance.

XXXXX

Ianto felt as if he were suffocating. Brennan's weight was on top of him and then a collapsed building on top of that. Fear that Brennan was dead was eating away at him. But, he was so very tired and in so much pain. All Ianto wanted was for it to end to sleep and never wake up. He was tired of his life and everything that had happened in it.

"I love you Jack." Ianto whispered his voice hoarse. "I wish I could have been what you needed, someone you could have fallen in love with." With that his eyes closed and the darkness finally enveloped him and took away all the pain.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Martha watched Gwen and Jack leave. Tosh walked over and to her and smiled.

"Martha what have you been telling Gwen?"

Martha looked at Tosh confusion clearly on her face. "What do you mean, what have I been telling her?"

"Well she started to tell Jack how popular Ianto was with Sergeant Mulwray and then how popular he was with the other men. She also had pictures of Brennan on top of Ianto and men walking into Ianto's quarters."

Martha opened and closed her mouth. She had met Gwen at Torchwood and thought that she wasn't interested in Jack.

"She called me and asked me what was going on. I was worried that Ianto might be tempted so I mentioned it but I never sent her pictures."

"Was he?" Tosh asked.

"Was he what, tempted?"

"He told Brennan he was with someone and Brennan said that if he couldn't have more he would be happy with just being friends and the soldiers going into Ianto's quarters, if Gwen had shown you the rest you all would have seen them walking out with coffee mugs in their hands."

Tosh laughed. "Ianto Jones the king of coffee."

"What is going on with Gwen?" Martha asked.

"She wants Jack; she has gone out of her way."

"I was talking to Ianto and he says that Jack went out with a meal with someone. It broke Ianto's heart."

Tosh opened and closed her mouth. "Gwen said this?"

"Yes." Martha frowned.

"He had a meal with me and we talked about Ianto all night and how we missed him. I can't believe it she must have followed us."

"Do you think her going of with Jack now is a good idea?" Martha wanted to know.

"She knows that all Jack wants to do is get back here and find Ianto. I think it'll be ok."

"We've found them." A male voice echoed loudly.

Martha and Tosh looked at each other and ran.

"Ma'am." Martha stopped and looked at the soldier. "We have the signal Captain Harkness gave us."

Martha nodded. "Send out a team and alert Captain Harkness as soon as it is done."

XXXXX

"Jack, uhhhh." Gwen stuttered.

"Not now Gwen. I want to get to John deal with him and then back to Ianto that is that matters to me."

Gwen opened and closed her mouth. "Jack," she took a deep breath. "What are we going to do when we find John?"

Jack's face was hard. "What ever we have to!"

XXXXX

John Hart stood smiling as Jack's vehicle pulled in. Jack would soon be his.

The smile did not leave his face even when Gwen appeared she wasn't the threat that he once thought eye candy was and he hopefully had been dealt with.

"Jack, glad you could come." John said smirking.

XXXXX

Two ambulances waited as the two men were rushed to them.

"He's stopped breathing." A voice called out.

Owen looked at Tosh.

"Who has?" She whispered and watched Owen ran to help.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: No, You Can't Borrow Ianto**

**Author: Wereleopard58**

**Rating: PG at the moment**

**Pairing: Jack/Ianto,**

**Spoilers: Ummm all of Torchwood and Dr Who**

**Summary: UNIT have set up a base outside Cardiff in case anything happens, Martha is based there and wants to borrow Ianto. What is Jack jealous of that Ianto gets to spend time around hot military men or the fact that Ianto is dressed up as a hot military man????**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Torchwood or Dr Who. I wish.**

**N/B I know I shouldn't start another but I am catching up, really. Also Owen is not dead, Martha was there for Reset but everything when fine and Owen was not shot. Tosh and Owen will get to go out on their date.**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Jack held his mobile to his ear. "You've found them how long do you need? Ok we'll keep him occupied."**

"**Have they found the bombs?" Gwen asked. **

"**Yes they have, we need to keep John occupied." Jack placed the ear piece in, awaiting to find out when he finally could kill John Hart.**

"**Let's go then." Gwen said with a smile placing a hand on his arm. "Then we can get back to the search for Ianto."**

**Jack's heart pounded at the thought of his Ianto being buried beneath all that stone.**

**Jack quickly got out of the car not seeing Gwen's frown.**

**XXXXX**

"**They you are." John said with a smile, which faltered ever so slightly as he noticed Gwen. "What is she doing here?"**

"**You think I'm coming here alone?" Jack laughed.**

"**Jack what about us?" John asked moving closer stroking his hand across Jack's cheek.**

"**Why don't you just give it up?" Jack shook his head and took a step backwards.**

**Gwen moved to stand next to him. Smiling she placed a hand back on his arm. They had to keep John occupied.**

"**I want you Jack there never has been anyone else." His eyes narrowed at he looked at Gwen's hand and then he started to laugh. "I told you he wouldn't stay with you."**

**Gwen stiffened. "What?" She stuttered.**

"**When I was first here it was you he was interested in, I was sure that eye candy was just a fun shag. Things change huh, it was him I should have kept an eye on, I should have tried to kill him back then."**

**Jack froze his eyes flashing with anger. **

"**We've got them all Captain, take him out." A voice in his ear said.**

"**That is where you made the mistake John, the fact that you may have just hurt Ianto will cause you a quick death but if he is dead you are going to wish that you never met me." Jack said coolly following John.**

**John Hart had slowly backed away as soon as he saw the look in Jack's eyes.**

"**I'll will be back for you Jack, we are meant to be together." With a press of a button on his wrist strap a barrier fell between them. John laughed and ran out of the door behind him.**

"**DAMN IT!" Jack shouted hitting the barrier.**

"**Captain Harkness they have both been found Mr Jones stopped breathing they are both being rushed to the hospital.**

**Jack's legs nearly gave way.**

"**Jack what is it?" Gwen asked.**

"**They found them, Ianto stopped breathing both of them have been rushed to hospital."**

"**Let's go and I'll drive you are in no state." She helped him to his feet and they both ran out to the SUV.**

**XXXXX**

**Tosh and Owen walked the waiting room. Tosh's eyes red from crying.**

"**Tosh, Owen!" Jack called out as he ran in. "Any news."**

**Owen shook his head. "They've been taken into surgery both have internal bleeding, Brennan may never walk again. All we can do is wait."**

**Jack opened and closed his mouth. "I can't lose him, I can't." Tears fell from his eyes, Tosh wrapped her arms around him as they both prayed for the man they loved one as his heart's desire and the other has her best friend.**

**Owen moved forward and wrapped his arms around his two friends wishing he could do more.**

**Gwen stood by herself not knowing what to do. She couldn't join with the pain, not after everything she had done. Tears slowly escaped from her eyes.**

"**Please be ok Ianto you have to be." She whispered.**

"**And hope he forgives you for playing with his life, with their lives to get what you want?" Martha said from behind her.**

**Gwen opened her mouth to speak but Martha walked towards the huddle.**

**An emergency sound echoed around them, they all watched as the doctor's and nurse's rushed around.**

**They all prayed that it wasn't their Ianto but with what happened earlier, it could be.**

"**Ianto." Jack sobbed his heart breaking.**

**TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

Title: No, You Can't Borrow Ianto

Author: Wereleopard

Rating: Adult

Pairing: Jack/Ianto

Spoilers: Ummm all of Torchwood and Dr Who

Summary: UNIT have set up a base outside Cardiff in case anything happens, Martha is based there and wants to borrow Ianto. What is Jack jealous of that Ianto gets to spend time around hot military men or the fact that Ianto is dressed up as a hot military man????

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Torchwood or Dr Who. I wish.

N/B This was going to be the last chapter again but I suddenly wrote this end and thought why not g. There is not going to be many more chapters g.

Chapter Thirteen

Jack stood staring out of the window it had been a long night for both men in surgery. Ianto had stopped breathing a couple of times they had to wait until he woke up to see if there was any serious or permanent damage. Sergeant Mulwray may never walk again they also had to wait until he woke up as well.

All of this because John Hart had wanted him Jack shook his head. His first instinct was to pack up and leave he seemed to be causing more problems to the people he cared about.

But, he couldn't not now, maybe not ever because of Ianto. He loved him too much to go. He would just have to keep a closer eye on him keep him safe, if necessary he would be by his side 24 hrs a day.

Jack smiled they were practically together like that now. The smile faded as he thought about his little room under the hub. Ianto deserved more than that maybe it was time to take the next step.

His heart ached if Ianto was ok…. If not Jack would take care of him, no matter what happened Ianto would never be alone, never again.

"Jack?" Gwen said quietly from behind him.

"Gwen not now, please!" Jack said softly.

"I'm sorry Jack, I…." Gwen stuttered to a stop.

Jack turned to her. "You tried to split us up Gwen. Martha told me what happened after those pictures you showed me. Part of it is my fault. I flirt with anything Ianto knew that about me and it didn't bother him but you…. I should have stopped the flirting as soon as Ianto and I became serious. I hope he forgives me."

"Have you Jack?" Gwen asked. Jack looked at her with confusion. "Forgiven me yet?"

"To be honest Gwen you are the last person on my mind. All I want at the moment is Ianto to wake up and be fine until that happens nothing else matters to me." With that Jack turned back to look out the window.

XXXXX

Martha sat next to Tosh and took hold of her hand. "How are you holding up?" She asked.

"I just want; I need him to be ok?" Tosh whispered.

"I know you do. I'm sorry I never contacted you when Gwen started to call." Martha said. Tosh looked at not understanding. "I knew something was off with the questions she asked but I was to busy keeping an eye on Ianto making sure he was safe. Well I messed that up didn't I?"

Tosh gave her a small smile. "It wasn't your fault Martha, it would have happened wherever he was. If anyone is to blame it's John Hart's." Tosh and Martha watched as Gwen walked in. "Why couldn't everyone leave Jack and Ianto to be happy?" With that the petite woman stood and walked out to join Jack.

"Are they ever going to forgive me?" Gwen asked.

Martha walked over to her. "Gwen forgiving you is the last thing on their minds. Once Ianto is awake and fine that is when the hard work will start for you."

XXXXX

Tosh placed a hand on Jack's arm.

"Jack..." Tosh started to talk.

"He's awake." Martha said rushing in with a smile on her face.

XXXXX

They all stood around Ianto's bed looking down at him. Jack reached out and took hold of his hand.

Ianto looked down at the joint has and frowned. "Captain Harkness what are you doing?"

Jack's face paled and the smile left his face. Tosh looked at her best friend.

"Ianto?" She whispered.

"Who are you?" Ianto asked.

Martha looked at her friends. "Ianto where do you think you are?"

"London of course. Has Lisa been told that I've been hurt?" He asked scared.

"Who do work for?" Martha asked.

Ianto turned to look at Jack who nodded. "Torchwood One."

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Title: No, You Can't Borrow Ianto

Author: Wereleopard58

Rating: Adult

Pairing: Jack/Ianto

Spoilers: Ummm all of Torchwood and Dr Who

Summary: UNIT have set up a base outside Cardiff in case anything happens, Martha is based there and wants to borrow Ianto. What is Jack jealous of that Ianto gets to spend time around hot military men or the fact that Ianto is dressed up as a hot military man????

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Torchwood or Dr Who. I wish.

Chapter Fourteen

Jack stood outside of Ianto's room with the others with everything they had gone through and the man he loved remembered nothing. How were they going to tell him about the battle, about Lisa?

Ianto had never been with a man before Jack how was he going to explain that to him? The young man was never going to believe him. Jack's heart broke just thinking that this could be the end for them and that was before he got to tell Ianto how he really felt.

"Jack with everything that has happened to him it could be his mind's way of protecting him. It might come back." Martha said softly trying to give him a little hope.

"Or it may not." Jack said sadly. "I love him so much and he may never know."

XXXXX

Ianto lay in his bed confused who were all of these people. The only one he recognised was Captain Jack Harkness and that was only because they talked about him a lot in Torchwood One. The nurse had given him something to help him sleep, he could feel his eyes getting heavy and it wasn't long before he was out cold.

XXXXX

Ianto could feel strong hands gliding across his body. Turning he looked into the blue eyes of Jack. A smile covered his face.

"Ianto." Jack whispered his voice husky as he moved their lips touched in a soft kiss.

Once Jack pulled away Ianto chuckled. "That is definitely better than an alarm clock."

"Well actually it is a little earlier than you wanted." Jack winked at him.

"Well I suppose we could find something to do to pass the time until we actually have to get up." Ianto said softly and before Jack could answer he pulled his lover into a kiss.

XXXXX

"Jack is there anything I can do." Gwen whispered.

"No Gwen, I just want back. I want none of this to have happened. I want to tell him that I love him."

"You will Jack. He adored you and he will again." Gwen said as she walked away her own heart breaking but knowing how much of a fool she had been to imagine that she could force Jack to feel more for her then he actually did. She had made herself see things that weren't there and because of that she might have lost some of the best friends she had ever known.

Martha turned to look at Tosh who shrugged her shoulders. Just like Jack they all wanted Ianto back the way he was. Owen smiled at them and walked into Ianto's room.

XXXXX

Ianto woke up sweating it had been a mixture of things he heard people screaming in his dreams, he felt more than saw Lisa and Ianto knew that she was in pain something was wrong, very wrong.

Then of course the images of Captain Harkness, his face went red just thinking of them.

The door opened and in walked a young man.

"How are you feeling Ianto?" Owen asked with a smile.

"I'm uhhh confused Dr....?" Ianto shrugged his shoulders.

"Owen Harper, we're friends Ianto we work together." Owen answered.

"Can I ask some questions?" Ianto whispered.

"Of course that is why I came in Jack and Tosh are upset. Gwen and Martha haven't known you a long time."

"First thing, where is Lisa?" Ianto knew something bad had happened otherwise she would have been here.

"I should have known that you would have asked that." Owen took a deep breath. "This isn't easy to say."

"Please just tell me!" Ianto begged.

"Ianto Lisa's dead."

"She can't be." He cried.

Owen walked over to him and pulls his friend into his arms comforting him as much as he could.

XXXXX

Jack walked the corridor outside Ianto's room hearing the sobs from inside it broke his heart. Tosh walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and together they stood there and waited.

XXXXX

Ianto hurt deep inside but there was also something missing and it wasn't to do with Lisa. He had no idea what it was. Owen had told him about Torchwood One and about the battle and his life at Torchwood Three.

"So ummmm about Jack?" Ianto mumbled.

"What about him?" Owen asked knowing what it was going to be about because of how red Ianto had gone.

"I've had ummmm some dreams about him." Ianto looked down at his hands.

"I'm sure some of them are dreams but I'm guessing some are memories." Ianto's head shot up as soon as Owen said that.

"Memories." Ianto stuttered.

"You and Jack are seeing each other. You would have to ask Jack all about that."

"Seeing each other." Ianto parroted.

"Jack didn't know how to tell you but he knows you better than anyone else including Tosh. He really is the person you need to speak to." Owen told him softly.

"Ummm ok I would like to talk to him."

"Are you sure mate, it might be too soon. Hell, this conversation might have been too soon."

"Owen I need to know. I've been having nightmares and dreams. It's scaring me."

Owen nodded and headed towards the door. "If you need me I am just outside ok."

XXXXX

"Jack he wants to know more than I can tell him. I've told him about Torchwood One and Lisa. I didn't go in depth about that. Everything he's been through Jack what the hell are we going to tell him?" Owen ran a hand through his hair.

"The truth." Jack whispered knowing how long it took Ianto to forgive him the first time around and knowing that he may not be forgiven again but he had no choice. Jack knew that he had to tell Ianto the truth.

XXXXX

Ianto watched as Jack walked in and sat on the chair by the bed that Owen had been sitting in.

"I understand you have questions or would you like me to tell you how and why you joined Torchwood Three and how the two of us got together?" Jack said softly.

Ianto nodded. "If you don't mind."

"During the battle of Canary Wharf Lisa was taken. You found her half converted and managed to get her out. You wanted to reverse what had happened and the only place you could think of was Torchwood Three. When I first met you I was fighting a weevil. You came to my rescue." Jack smiled to himself at the memory. "You were wearing tight jeans and they definitely looked good on you."

Ianto blushed. "Uhhh thank you?"

Jack laughed and Ianto felt s shiver run up and down his back. He took a deep breath trying to control himself.

"The next day you were outside with a cup of coffee. You tried to get me to hire you and I said there never would be a place for you. You stalked me for weeks." Jack laughed. "I was driving a long and you stepped in front of the SUV in a suit. That is where we found and caught Myfawny."

"Myfawny?" Ianto queried.

"Our dinosaur. It still feels like yesterday and that was the first time I saw you in a suit." Jack held back the tears that struggled to escape his eyes.

"Why did I..." Ianto paused. "Stalk you?"

"You needed Torchwood Three's technology. You knew I found you attractive so you flirted and you snuck Lisa in and hid her in the basement."

"I did what!!!!" Ianto shouted.

Jack stood and placed a hand on his shoulder rubbing it gently. "Ianto it's ok remember this happened over a year and half ago."

"I don't understand." Ianto whispered as he moved into the soft touch.

"Maybe we should take a break things get worse. You forgave me the first time around I'm not sure you would do it again."

"Tell me, please?" Ianto begged.

"Lisa, I killed her."

Ianto's eyes widened with shock, he felt sick deep within his stomach. Jack, this man he was with had killed Lisa. Why did he end up with her murderer? "Get out." He said angrily as tears fell from his eyes. "I never want to see you again."

Jack opened and closed his mouth, the brightness from his eyes dimming. Slowly he turned and walked out, as soon as the door closed behind him Jack collapsed on the floor and sobbed.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Title: No, You Can't Borrow Ianto

Author: Wereleopard58

Rating: Adult

Pairing: Jack/Ianto

Spoilers: Ummm all of Torchwood and Dr Who

Summary: UNIT have set up a base outside Cardiff in case anything happens, Martha is based there and wants to borrow Ianto. What is Jack jealous of that Ianto gets to spend time around hot military men or the fact that Ianto is dressed up as a hot military man????

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Torchwood or Dr Who. I wish.

Chapter Fifteen

Ianto once again was fast asleep the doctors told him it was his bodies way of getting better and with that they hoped his memories would come back. Scenes flashed in his mind as if it was a film and he was the star.

He could feel stronger hands stroking him body, beautiful blue eyes glittering with happiness. His legs wrapped around a trim waist as Jack pushed inside of him for the first time. Ianto had never felt so complete, so at one with someone.

Sitting at a restaurant smiling at Jack on their first date.

Ianto opened his slowly as the real world broke through the haze of his dreams. There were flashes of memories, like photographs but he didn't feel anything. The emotional connection was not there. Tears fell from his eyes he felt so lost and alone.

XXXXX

Martha had her arms wrapped around Jack as Tosh left them to go and speak to Ianto. Jack had told them what he had said.

XXXXX

Ianto looked up as the door opened and in walked an attractive petite woman.

"Hello Ianto. I'm Toshiko Sato, you're my best friend." She whispered wishing that he remembered already.

"Hello." He replied with a sad smile.

"Ianto, it's about Jack..."

Ianto held up his hand to stop her talking. "I can't talk about this."

"We were all to blame including you."

The young man frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You never told us about Lisa. We only found out after the power kept getting going. She had already killed the doctor you had sent for and she nearly killed Gwen. We were lucky that Lisa didn't escape otherwise..." Tosh let the sentence fade off.

"Why did Jack say that?" Ianto asked feeling guilty.

"He loves you so much. He's afraid that he has lost you and that you'll never know."

"Hasn't he ever told me?" Ianto asked getting more and more confused.

"You're afraid of him leaving you for Gwen."

"Gwen?"

"She works with us, but Ianto he doesn't care for her and at this moment in time because of everything she's done he is barely speaking to her." Tosh stared into that loving face she knew so well but the core essence of Ianto was missing.

"What happened with Gwen?"

"She tried to split the two of you up, showing Jack pictures and exaggerating to make him believe you were sleeping around."

"Do I love him?"

Tosh smiled brightly. "More than anything in this world. You'll do anything for him. He is your forever love, the one that you'll never forget and the two of you are so great together."

Ianto smiled back at her feeling warm inside knowing that he loves someone that much and who loves him back.

"Can you send him back in please." Ianto asked.

"Be careful you nearly destroyed him earlier." Tosh whispered.

"I will be."

Ianto waited until the door opened again and Jack walked in.

"Ianto." Jack whispered his eyes red from crying.

"Come here Jack." Ianto said with a smile.

Jack walked over and Ianto pulled him into a passionate kiss, it felt like coming home. They tasted and explored each other's mouths sensually.

Ianto suddenly pulled back the covers and stood he grabbed a dressing gown and slipped his feet into slippers, he walked out of the door and to the waiting room. He walked over to Gwen.

"Ianto." She whispered.

"I don't like hitting women." Before Gwen could say anything Ianto raised his hand and slapped her. "You self centred bitch. You couldn't be happy with Rhys could you? No, why do you think you deserve everything you want. The world doesn't revolve around you. The sooner you understand that and start being part of the team instead trying to control it the better we will all be." Ianto paused and stared at her. "Just remember one thing Jack Harkness is MINE. You can have sexual fantasies all you want about him but that is all they will be. Jack belongs in my bed next to me and that is where he is going to stay."

Ianto's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he collapsed to the ground.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Title: No, You Can't Borrow Ianto

Author: Wereleopard58

Rating: Adult

Pairing: Jack/Ianto

Spoilers: Ummm all of Torchwood and Dr Who

Summary: UNIT have set up a base outside Cardiff in case anything happens, Martha is based there and wants to borrow Ianto. What is Jack jealous of that Ianto gets to spend time around hot military men or the fact that Ianto is dressed up as a hot military man????

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Torchwood or Dr Who. I wish.

N/B Thank you all for reading and reviewing. You guys cheered me up and I hope you like this last chapter.

Chapter Sixteen

Ianto lay in the hospital bed after the doctor had left him after a full physical check. The door opened and in walked Jack.

"So how are you feeling Ianto?" Jack asked quietly.

"I'm feeling ok Jack, I don't have all of my memories back but they're getting there." Ianto smiled and held out his hand to Jack. "The doctor said that with my memory coming back and the anger I just blacked out."

Jack released the breath he had been holding and his eyes shone with happiness. He took hold of Ianto's hand and held it tightly.

"Ianto I know I haven't shown it but I do love you."

"I love you to Jack, I'm sorry I doubted you." Ianto lowered his eyes.

Jack placed his fingers under Ianto's chin and raised it so they looked at each other.

"Let's just say we both made mistakes and go from there?" Jack offered.

"Sounds good so where is forward from here?" Ianto whispered afraid of voicing what he wanted.

"Ianto please tell me what you want from this relationship?" Jack asked.

"I want us to be together."

"So do I, I was thinking maybe you know we could try living together." Jack's voice stuttered slightly. "If you want, I mean." He added quickly.

"I'd like that Jack. I'd like that a lot." Ianto smile lit up his face.

Jack leant towards Ianto and kissed him lovingly.

Ianto opened his eyes when Jack pulled back and smiled. "What are we going to do about Gwen?"

"She'll have to earn our trust again, there are going to be some changes at the hub as well."

"Like what?" Ianto asked.

Jack grinned at him. "Well…."

XXXXX

Ianto straightened his tie, there were still gaps in his memory but it was all coming back to him slowly. He was glad that the only reason he collapsed was everything had got to him and he just blacked out. The door opened and in walked Jack.

"Hey." Ianto said with a smile.

Jack walked over to him and pulled his young lover into his arms and kissing him gently. "I love you."

"You don't have to keep saying it you know." Ianto grinned at him.

"Yes I do, I never want you to doubt what my feelings are ever again."

The door opened again and in walked Tosh, Owen and Gwen. Things were still a little tense with Gwen there wasn't anything that Ianto could do about that. One day he hoped that he could forgive her but it was still to raw at the moment.

"So your ready to go home?" Tosh said with a smile.

"Right before we go there are a few things that need to be cleared up." Jack said looking at his team. "First things first I won't be the hub 24/7, I'm moving in with Ianto."

"That's wonderful." Tosh said laughing and hugging Ianto.

"Now I am back in charge." Jack glared at Gwen as she opened her mouth and she snapped it shut. "It's not a democracy." He holds up his hand to stop people from talking. "If you have a problem then we can discuss it I have no problem with that. There is no going behind people's back for anyone. We have to work as a team."

"What if we decide that I remain in charge?" Gwen asked.

Ianto couldn't help himself and laughed. "Gwen with what you have recently done do you honestly think that I would trust you in charge of my safety."

"Gwen you lost our trust with what you did, I agree with Jack being in charge." Tosh agreed and Owen nodded.

"Well Ianto had a cyber woman hidden." Gwen mumbled.

"Yes I did Gwen but I'm not in charge. We have to work together and maybe we can get past this."

"Look things got out of hand, we have to make sure that doesn't happen again. Gwen, I'm sorry I gave you the wrong impression I shouldn't have done that."

"Let's get out of here." Owen grinned.

They all made their way out the room into the corridor and sitting there in a wheelchair was Brennan. Ianto smiled and walked over to him. A UNIT officer bent down and whispered something to Brennan and walked over to the elevator.

"Ianto." Brennan said with a smile.

Ianto went and hugged him. "It's good to see you."

"Just one thing Ianto." Brennan pulled Ianto towards him and kissed him slowly and sensually.

When Ianto pulled back he blinked and rang his tongue across his lips.

"Well.." Ianto whispered.

"I just wanted to see what it was like." Brennan turned and winked at Jack.

Jack laughed. "I can understand that. Will you be able to walk again?"

"I don't know." The smile left his face.

"Well we're going to make sure you do." Ianto placed a hand on Brennan's shoulder.

"Yes we will." Jack agreed.

Ianto looked up and saw a the officer glaring at them and he bent down and whispered in Brennan's ear.

"Who's that?"

"That's Ross." Brennan replied smiling.

"We like Ross." Ianto laughed.

"Yes we do."

"Don't forget to keep in touch." Ianto squeezed his shoulder and moved over to Jack and took his hand.

The elevator door opened and out walked Martha smiling at them. Brennan wheeled across to Ross and waved at his new friends as the door closed.

Martha hugged Ianto. "It's good to see you up and about Ianto."

"It's good to see you as well."

"Martha I love you, I owe you my life but you are never borrowing Ianto again."

"I understand." Martha said with a laugh. "Just send me coffee Ianto ok?"

"Yes I will send you specially made packets of coffee.

XXXXX

John Hart watched as Jack and Ianto walked into the flat.

"You will be mine Jack. We will be together just like we were meant to be."

XXXXX

Jack lay holding a sleeping Ianto against his chest watching him.

"I love you so much, I'm lost without you." He whispered.

Ianto sniffed and snuggled closer to his lover still deep asleep. Jack smiled knowing that they had to make most of the time they had together and prove to Ianto how much he loved him.

The End


End file.
